Ipbunpaktale
THIS HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED FROM UNDERTALE-AU.WIKIA.COM!!! DESCRIPTION + STORY: In this au, there is not much to say. It is basically my subconcious, memories, and creativity turned into some sort of AU. STORY: Long ago two races ruled over earth: Humans and Monsters. (insert UT storyline) When the monsters were sealed underground, several humans were trapped under there too. MT. KOHUHT XX/XX/2059 THE END Characters Zapper40 = Frisk Bloxwood!Vagos!Ipbunpak = Chara Skiedon!Ipbunpak = Sans Ipbunpak1/Minecraft!Ipbunpak = Papyrus IpbunpakOne_YT = Grillby Error!Ipbunpak = Gaster CharaFrisk7 = Toriel GoldenKing!Ipbunpak = ASGORE Diamondsarecool8000 = TeMmiE GTA!Ballas!Ipbunpak = Asriel Flowey is himself but his petals are purple and he is wearing a purple and white baseball cap! Student!Ipbunpak = Alphys Guardian!Ipbunpak = Undyne KorbloxSquire!Ipbunpak = Mettaton (OH YESSSS) PokemonGO!Ipbunpak = Muffet Doge!Ipbunpak = Napstablook (oh.........) NareBNSF (not a variant of me) = Monster Kid Victory StrongWolf = Annoying Dog (I'm not revealing what they look like just yet) TV_ERR = Memoryhead (all amalgamates are customized by me) TBA = Endogeny TBA = Lemon Bread TBA = Reaper Bird TBA = Snowy Everyone else is unaltered! Misc. & Episodes Fallen Human Dates Omega Flowey Fangame (no link) E1 "Once upon a adventure": https://youtu.be/BXYu-Cns3og Song names Zapper40: Once upon an adventure + Good, the menu! + IPBUNPAKTALE Vagos: The Abandoned Gangster + Criminal Robs Back (genocide) + (pacifist | Undertoggle) Until Theres Nothing Left Skiedon: skiedon. + Song that might play when you fight the master of this AU + SCELUS Ipbunpak1: Hoi hoi hoi! + Diamondwalker IpbunpakOne_YT: skiedon. + Megalo Grilled Back Error: Glitch's theme CharaFrisk7: Hi there young one. + Hearttoss GoldenKing: Reiche Lizenzgebühren + GOLDENKING Diamondsarecool8000: Weirdo Town + Diamond Shop Ballas: Robberies & Heists + Save the universe + It's his theme dawg. Flowey: (remix of your best friend) Student: Student + A lot to learn (True Lab) Guardian: Divine Power + ARGHHH!!! + Divine's Theme + Fight against a true holy warrior Korblox: Block Melter + Death by enchantments + Power of OVERLORD PokemonGo: Lavender Dance Doge: Dog fight...? + Dog House + Barktune Locations Ruins - They are now green. Snowdin - No change, except for "Grillby's" is now "IpbunpakOne_YT's" IpbunpakOne_YT's - Same as Grillby's but 70% less alcohol. Most of the drinks are water and juice. Waterfall - It is brighter due to DivineGuardian!Ipbunpak blessing it. The water is now sparkling, and the walls are light yellow. It is now called "Holy Waterfall." Hotland - It's been renamed to Enchantland because ghosts and dragons reside there and the lava is glowing purple instead of red-orange. CORE - Still the same. Muffet's Cave - Renamed to PokemonGo's cave. He sells pokemon themed treats. The webs have been replaced by red, black, gray, and blue streamers. WIP Judgement Hall: The Hall is mostly purple instead of yellow. Gallery Ipbunpaktale.png|The logo. 8HumansIpbunpaktale.png|The fallen children! IpbunpaktaleChara.png|Vagos. OmegaFloweyIpbunpaktale-0.png|Sigma Flowey IpbunpaktaleAsriel.png|Ballas. IpbunpaktaleIpbunpak1xxxxxx.png|Ipbunpak1: Likes to say Hoi hoi hoi! (he's not a temmie) FloweyIpbunpaktale.png|Ipbunpaktale!Flowey VagosFight.PNG|Battle sprite for Vagos. Skiedon1pbunpak.png|Skiedon Ipbunpak V3! Paint3D.PNG|Zapper40 made in MS paint, 3D! IpbunpaktaleMegalovania.png|Thumbnail. FinalBattleIpbunpaktaleIII.jpg|FANART!? (created by me & sammy the great!) Category:First Page